<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry Cake by hunny_whip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444118">Strawberry Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunny_whip/pseuds/hunny_whip'>hunny_whip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunny_whip/pseuds/hunny_whip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Twice's Baby Beast lets out a roar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Windows</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberry Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Filling a Tumblr ask for dubchaeng and another for having a playful argument that leads to playful punches and tickles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaeyoung stormed into the living room, immediately accusatory, “ALRIGHT, who ate my cake?!” Only Nayeon, Jihyo and Tzuyu were there looking at her confused.</p>
<p>“Not me!” Jihyo quickly said.</p>
<p>“Unnie...” she narrowed her eyes at Nayeon, who was ready to be defensive.</p>
<p>“Don’t look at me!”</p>
<p>“Changyoungie are you sure someone ate it? Did you double check we haven’t cleaned that thing out in awhile...” Tzuyu suggested.</p>
<p>“I triple checked, believe me,” she growled frustratedly. She had been looking forward to that heavenly piece of strawberry cake all day, she even brewed a special tea she had gotten in Europe that would perfectly accompany it.</p>
<p>“Nayeon unnie I swear, just-“ the maknae took a deep breath and exhaled through her nostrils,” just tell me the truth.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t me I promise!!” the eldest put her hands in the air, not being able to hold back the laugh at the sight of Chaeyoung of all people getting mad. Jihyo gave her a gentle nudge,“You do steal food all the time...”</p>
<p>“Yeah but this time it definitely wasn’t me, I didn’t even see it!!”</p>
<p>“What’s up with all the yelling?” Dahyun asked, entering the room, only half paying attention, tiny little arguments like this weren’t exactly out of the norm. Chae looked absolutely exasperated though so she figured she should probably listen. </p>
<p>“Nayeon-unnie ate the last of the cake you bought me!!” They had gone off just the two of them to a tiny little second-story shop far from their dorm. Dahyun had discovered it one day and promised to bring the younger girl there as a treat knowing how much she would like their beautiful strawberry cakes. And she was right, Chaeyoung was ridiculously excited over something as simple as a cake and couldn’t stop raving about it even after they had spent the rest of the day walking around and shopping. Though, try as they might, they weren’t able to finish a whole one by themselves and wrapped up the rest to take home.</p>
<p>“Seriously Chaeng what the hell, I already said I didn’t touch it. You think I’m a liar??” Her pout quickly turned into an angry sort of grimace.</p>
<p>“Well it wouldn’t be the first time!!” she couldn’t help the anger, not only was the cake delicious but it was extra special because Dahyun had got it for her.</p>
<p>Seemingly out of nowhere Dahyun burst out into raucous laughter. Completely doubled-over, unable to breath laughter. They all stared at her all-of-a-sudden behavior. The now blue-haired girl managed to walk over and hug Chaeyoung soothingly.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Chaeyoung-ah I know I bought it for you but I got hungry last night. I ate it."</p>
<p>Chaeyoung felt like the world turned upside down at the easy confession and her anger immediately dissipated.</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"I promise to make it up to you though, okay?" Dahyun kissed the smaller girl on the cheek and a blush erupted across her face. She still wasn't used to public displays of affection, even in front of her members.</p>
<p>"O-okay." Dahyun grinned wider and assaulted her face with pecks making Chaeyoung giggle.</p>
<p>"NOT okay, what the hell?!" Nayeon launched herself from the couch and Chaeyoung's eyes widened in fear as she scrambled to get away from the enraged girl. When Dahyun stopped her with a hand on her arm she looked at her girlfriend with betrayal right before Nayeon tackled her to the ground.</p>
<p>"Dahyunnie!" she screeched as her arms were pinned- Nayeon was one of the stronger girls despite her petite figure and she didn't stand a chance as one of her comparatively giant hands wrapped around both her wrists. She couldn't even scream for help as her other hand started jabbing into her sides where she was the most ticklish and forced laughter quickly turned into gasping breaths.</p>
<p>"Sorry Chae, you were kind of mean..." Dahyun teased as she watched on.</p>
<p>"Kind of?? I'll show you who's a liar you disrespectful little shit," she smiled despite trying to look tough, knowing that she didn't really mean it in the first place though she continued to revel in Chaeyoung's helpless squirming. Eventually she managed to get one hand free and got a few small punches in but Nayeon was relentless, the blows hardly landing as she couldn't get any power behind them from her position. </p>
<p>Now the whole room filled with laughter as Nayeon eventually collapsed on top of her, both of them panting hard from the exertion.</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry unnie...” she barely managed to squeak out.</p>
<p>“Sorry’s not gonna cut it. Next time you better bring enough cake for all of us or I won’t hesitate to eat yours for real!!” Nayeon gave her one last warning tickle before getting off her and returning to her spot on the couch and playing with her phone like nothing happened.</p>
<p>Chaeyoung laid their for a lot longer, hair mussed and a bit shell-shocked while her sides ached and the air refused to return to her lungs fast enough. Okay, maybe she deserved that...she just couldn’t help but get a little crazy when strawberry cake was involved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>